


Empty Seat

by Taurus Moon (xenelle055)



Category: Girls (TV)
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 15:21:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20659388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenelle055/pseuds/Taurus%20Moon
Summary: A continuous what-I-think after story of CallMeHopeless' Empty Seat. After missing your show and being broken hearted, Adam is stuck on what to do to say his amends.





	Empty Seat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CallMeHopeless (IAmNotBread)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmNotBread/gifts).

> This is based on CallMeHopeless' Empty Seat (It's not in her works so I'm not able to put it the inspired from another work settings). This is kinda my self indulgent what if scenario as it is an open ending.  
The song is from Don't Speak by No Doubt.

_You and me_

_We used to be together_

_Everyday together always_

_I really feel_

_That I'm losing my best friend_

_I can't believe_

_This could be the end_

“Fuck off!” And he turned off the radio violently.

He’s been cooped up for three days straight. He kept thinking about her, of what he did. His knuckles are sore, his throat is scratchy from the intense tantrums and his need to expel his anger without hurting anyone. He already hurt someone who he really dearly loved, just because of his lame ass excuse of sleeping with his exes.

A week before, in desperation, he asked every person he can hold to convince her to give him a chance, then he begs for spare tickets for her last show. They all said no. All of them.

He wondered why and had to interrogate a friend to tell the reason. Turns out she requested to all of their circle of friends to not give him one. This immensely angered him but mostly to himself. That week he did nothing but find ways to get in contact with her. But in the end, there is no fruition. Since then, he didn’t leave his room, besides going outside to buy some food downstairs.

He sighed while staring at the ceiling. He feels stupid, no, he is stupid. Still clinging to the past flames he had, only just for gratification, for validation of love or… He is too chicken to realize and confront that he loves you… And he had forgotten to love you.

* * *

The last show will be starting around two hours. He sighed. That theatre is the place where they most spend together. They always hanged around at the back, hearing the performances of the actors, dreaming that one day, they will be the ones performing there. Fuck, he remembered that. Out of all memories, his own betrays him.

It’s over. _I lost already. Get a grip, Sackler._

* * *

He still wants to try. Regardless, he is still going to try. You are going to be angry whatever he does anyway. He hurried, trying to grab a decent outfit as fast as he can, either a suit or casual he doesn’t care. He ran out and got in a taxi. It took him almost two hours to get to the theatre. When he looked, the door is already closed. “FUCK!” He yelled as he can feel his familiar anger in his veins. Hell or high water, then. He rushes in but the staff stops him. “Sir, the show is already starting. I apologize.” “I don’t care! I want to talk to her!” One thing that Adam is good at is making a ruckus. He started to scream nonstop, trying to get in. The staff tries to calm him down until he has to call security. He continued screaming and trashing around, using his body to bang the door, hoping she could hear him.

And you did. She heard muffled noises, the audience started to wonder as well. You sighed in frustration. “Adam.” The security arrived and now with added muscle, they are able to get him away. They threatened to call police, which halted Adam. You still didn’t come out. He is panting hard, staring at your face on the billboard and in the display outside of the theatre. He is definitely pissed off but also very tired from the shenanigans he did. His shoulders slumped, trying to think of a way to get in if there is one. He started to walk away from the front and noticed a dark alley, the place where they used to hang out. It seemed abandoned. He has a plan. He looked around and slowly walked towards there. Upon observing, he is tall enough to climb the wall and get on the second floor and find his way to the backstage, if he is lucky. Or just go inside the theatre, watch her show and hide as much as he can.

He stepped on a closed garbage dump to jump on the small roof, if he can remember, there is an old window that he can get through. With a swift jump, he easily was able to cross and climb the roof, give that he has long legs to reach it. He tries to step as silent as possible, as the flooring is creaking badly. Being in this old space, remembers so many memories with you. He is usually plays as your hero, while you are the princess. He calls you that a lot. In the distance, he saw a tiny orange light reflecting through the cracks of the floor and a door in the other side of the room. The further he walked, the noisier and unstable the floor is. He jumped and moved like a cat, despite his big built.

As he arrived there and opened the door, which is a bit loose, he realized… He is above the stage in the right side. He sees you speaking and acting out your part. He smiled, after weeks, he is able to see you. He misses you.

Suddenly, there is a huge cracking sound of wood, which alerted everyone and looked at the direction to where Adam is. A big chunk of the platform fell on the ground as he tries to move. It’s too far to jump to go back, and too high to jump down.

“Adam?!” You shouted. He had done it. You are slowly feeling livid.

“Uh, hi.” He said, feeling a bit nervous at the situation right now. He tries to balance himself as the remaining platform he is standing on is a bit fragile.

“Adam, what are you doing here?” You are pissed off. He didn’t arrived in your shows and now he is ruining it! You felt a bit embarrassed too because the audience is seeing this.

“I just want to talk to you, okay?!”

“ADAM! GET DOWN!”

“NO! JUST- Just give me a chance!” Great, now everyone thinks he is insane or a stalker or can be an obsessive fan.

“I’m sorry, okay?! I-I know my priorities are fucked! And I missed watching your shows! I’m sorry! I’m sorry I seemed to complicate or caught up with bullshit that I shouldn’t be focused on!” He panted. “I’m sorry that I had to lose you so I can realized all this shit and get it straight! You are my best friend and… I feel much more than that.” He breathed out while you are out of breath by what he had said.

“I’m terrified that I really lost you. Everything just fucking stopped. I had… Loved you for long. But I can’t face or take the fact that I might lose you or whatever we had, will change. Please believe me, Y/N.” Adam’s eyes are watery and it stings his eyes. He tries to hide it by looking away.

Your eyes widened and letting out small tears as well. You held to your feelings for so long. You planned to confess after your performance but all you received was an empty seat in the front row. You felt it is a rejection every time you look at it. Your heart wants to believe to him, as well, he is above the stage and screaming this in front of everyone. But you have grown tired of giving him chances, of being hurt all over again. As you two grow up, your friendship got a bit distant, a lot dimmer. But you never stopped loving him, despite your paths had gone different.

You have loved him for a long time and your heart breaks every time he is hooking up with someone else. You thought that you are not his type and your friendship with him is too precious for you to risk it by confessing to him. Despite his brash personality, he has the heart of gold. He is a good friend, or really tries to be.

“Please-”  
Crack.  
“Shit!”

  
Before you can speak, the whole platform he is standing on collapses. You gasped along with the audience and heard his short scream. “Adam!” You screamed back and stopped running at the big thud sound. You ran as fast as you can to him. He is sprawled at the ground with the wood and debris from the fall.

“Adam!” You shake him. Guests are already calling for help and emergency. He is unconscious and you’re checking his head. You can feel wetness to his locks. You shudder in horror in seeing he is wounded. You started to panic more. “Adam, just- just hold on.”

* * *

You are sitting beside him, silently but anxiously waiting. You are a mess, your hair is dishevelled. Your make up is a lot smudged for crying too much in worry. You never left his side. The doctor is still observing him as the fall is a bit high and hopefully the concussion is not too damaging. You never seen him like this, he is very kinetic when he sleeps. You stared at his hand, had small cuts because of the debris when he fell. You wondered when you can hold his hand. When you two were young, you two always hold hands. You felt comfort whenever his fingers interlocked with yours.

Your hand gently slips to his and just lets your fingertips touched his. You don’t want to move his hand much due to the IV. It felt right. You started to ponder more. He was begging for a chance and you were supposed to tell him but it was too late. You breathed deeply, “You’re an idiot, you know that?” You smiled. “I was… Not ready to face you. I’m too angry… Too tired… Or too broken hearted to face you. I felt I’m losing my best friend. But you seemed happy in having relationships. I… I only want you to see me on stage, like what we promised that we would watch each other’s shows. I wanted to see you being proud of me.” She looked up and watched the heart monitor and hear the steady, silent beeps. “Whenever I perform, I think of you. I… I always wanted to impress you. I guess I’m just… Not that good for you to notice.” You giggled a bit, but your self-confidence has been a bit low since that happened, of when Adam is not showing up to your shows. You rub your thumb on his hand.

“I’ve been loving you since way back, even during your temper tantrums or you going through complicated relationships. I always see you as my knight, remember that? We rehearse for school plays and you always play as my partner as practice. For some reason, our plays are mostly fantasy type so you’re the saviour to my damsel in distress.” You chuckled a bit quietly. “Sometimes I wish that… We were just kids you know… At least we were together and everything was simple…” You sighed and sniffed as tears fell down. “You won’t hear me say this in your waking self… I just… I love you, Adam. I forgive you, just… Don’t leave.” You looked down and started to cry again.

“Always.” You whispered.

You then heard a soft hum, then a groan.

“Gotcha, Princess.”

You quickly turned your head, Adam’s eyes are opened and he is smiling and a bit woozy. “Oh, you’re awake! Finally awake!” You felt a surge of energy. “I’ll call the doctor!” He opens his mouth to speak but you already left and did called. He arrived to check on the conscious Adam. He reported that the wound is as bad as anticipated and if rested enough, he can leave sooner than expected. The doctor left, leaving you two alone again.

You felt awkward. This is the first time after weeks that you two were in the same room, except the part in the theatre.

Adam started to chuckle and you tilted your head, wondering why. “I will say it again… Gotcha, Princess.”

“I heard everything.” He followed. You felt cold in shock. You tried to keep your reaction and composure.

“What do you mean by that?”

“That you love me.” He smirked. That bastard. “You’re definitely hallucinating. I only sat on my chair, browsing my phone.” You huffed. “Don’t give me that bullshit, Princess. I got conscious when you held my hand. I was supposed to show I’m conscious but you spoke… Basically confessed. I know, my acting skills are fucking superb.” He winked. He sees your faint blush on your face. He definitely busted you and you had gone really irritated to it.

“Don’t call me that! Also, you numbskull! Sneaking in the theatre and hurt yourself! You ruined my show! You didn’t go to my shows and now this! You planned this all along!”

“No, I really wanted to talk to you… To say I’m sorry. I know I’m a jerk by not being your best friend for a long time. And yes, took me a while but I do, I-”

“Don’t. I’m not believing you in that.” You stopped him. “I… I can give you last chance of us being friends… But not that.” You don’t dare looking at his eyes or else your heart would give in completely. You are not believing he loves you, it was all too fast and he screwed up so many people for you to believe it.

“Why the fuck not?! I did love you for a long time!”

“Yeah, while screwing your other exes like a to do list.” You crossed your arms.

“I was lonely, Y/N. It’s… Complicated.” He breathes deeply. Surprisingly, he seemed calm, as his heart monitor is steadily beeps but it is a bit more active than earlier. “I had… To do something to forget what I feel to you because I value our friendship… Believe me or not, I do. But I just can’t caught up with time and people in my life that I just… Completely shoved everything away. I love you so much that… I don’t want you to end up with a fuck up like me. I’m very proud and happy that you are performing here and there, making your name reach fame. I see you every time and everywhere and then we were just… Become distant. It hurts but I have to do something. I’m sorry, Y/N, for not going to the show. In the next one, I’ll be on time and not sneak in and fall to the stage.” He attempted to joke but he sees you crying, trying to wipe your own tears away.

“Y/N.”

“I wanted to be angry at you… I really want to! I was excited to have my first Broadway because you’ll get to see it but… I don’t know why I can’t. And now this… All of this just go out… I-I kept it for so long-” You started to breathe fast and is really overwhelmed.

“Y/N…” He offered his hand. “Princess. Please.” You sniffed. Your feet moves closer. He raised his upper body more as he reached for you hand and yanked you closer to his. He enveloped his arms around you. The last time he and you talked like this was during childhood, mostly about dreams and simple promises to each other. You two both wished that both of you would remain friends forever. You can’t stop crying on his shoulder, you heart both flipped and felt heavy at the same time. His hand brushes your hair gently, despite the wires attached to him are really an inconvenience, but anything for you. He is so warm and you felt safe and comforting.

“I love you, Princess. Seriously. I’ll prove it to you, just give me a chance.”

“L-Love you, too. My knight.” You sniffed.

“It won’t be an empty seat anymore. I promise.”


End file.
